


A Cat Is Not a Dog

by littlepigboy



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Missionary Position, Orgy, Tight Cat Hole, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepigboy/pseuds/littlepigboy
Summary: The rest of the Jellicle cats are busy having an orgy... but Rum Tum Tugger and Mr. Mistoffolees had other intentions.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Cat Is Not a Dog

A Cat Is Not a Dog: An Unauthorized Rusical

“Meowww…” purred Rum Tum Tugger one dark and stormy night in the junkyard. Most of the Jellicle cats were watching that old whore sailing off into the night, but Rum Tum Tugger knew better. He knew that it should have been him given the sweet reprieve of reincarnation. His life was hard enough, and there was no reason why SHE deserved it over him.  
Now, he was just horny. If he wasn’t going to be selected until next the Jellicle selection (god willing), then he might as well get his little cat rocks off. And the best part about being a pansexual and hypersexual cat was that he would fuck the FIRST cat to walk into his part of the junkyard, assuming they consented, of course.  
Rummy sat waiting, getting harder the longer he sat in anticipation for the cats, or one particular cat, to return. Then, HE walked in. The object of Rum Tum Tugger’s childhood love.  
Rum Tum Tugger and Mr. Mistoffolees had a passionate, yet brief, love affair when they were wee kittens exploring their budding sexualities together. That rainy night under MacCavity’s usual garbage can was a turning point in both of their lives. The point when they both learned that their romantic partners would not be limited to female cats. The feeling of their enlarged throbbing cat members made them forget any heterosexuality they occasionally felt.  
But on this dark night, while all the others were bidding Grizzabella farewell, Mr. Mistoffelees walked right past Rum Tum Tugger. It can’t be a coincidence, Tugger thought. And tugging was not all he wanted.  
Rum Tum Tugger purred at Mr. Mistoffelees as he passed, and when the magician wouldn’t stop, Rum the Rugger hissed.  
Very intimidating, thought Mr. Mistoffelees coolly. If he wants me, he’s gonna have to GET me.  
Rum Tum Tugger annoyed at Mr. Mistoffelees’ indifference. How could his one-time lover ignore him like this? Especially when he was so horny…  
Mr. Mistoffelees kept walking, acting indifferent. Suddenly, Rum Tum Tugger jumped in front of Mr. Mistoffelees, literally stopping him on the tracks (Skimbleshanks was off at the Jellicle gathering still).  
“Where are you heading, Mr.?” asked Rum Tum Tugger.  
“I’m pooped,” said Mr. Mistoffelees. “Calling it an early night.” Even though that was far from his intention. He was going to play with his food before he ate it.  
“Misty, there’s always time to hang out and have a bit of fun.”  
“What kind of fun were you thinking? Because the other cats are having a party. I think it might become an orgy but that’s not the scene I’m looking for right now,” explained Mr. Mistoffelees.  
“Well if you don’t’ want to have an orgy, I know one cat that could satisfy you even more than twenty?”  
“Oh yeah? Where are they?” Playing with his food.  
“You know well enough how much I can satisfy you…if provoked,” lured Rum Tum Tugger.  
“I don’t know if I remember being as satisfied as you were. Plus, it’s been a while.”  
Suddenly, Rum Tum Tugger couldn’t hold it in anymore. He reached forward and kissed Mr. Mistoffelees on the lips. A quick peck just to break the seal.  
Mr. Mistoffelees played indifferent, but inside he was jumping up and down.  
“That’s a good start, but you’re gonna need to work harder than that.”  
Rum Tum Tugger went further this time, sticking his tongue down Mr. Mistoffelees throat.  
“That’s more like it,” said Mr. Mistoffelees with a purr.  
Rum Tum Tugger kept kissing and went down to Mr.’s neck, feeing where his blood was pulsing and kissing harder, sucking at the lightly furred skin. Rum Tum Tugger pulled his mouth off of Mr. Mistoffelees’ neck and looked at his work. A big hickie was there. Knowing there was a hickie made Mr. Mistoffelees even harder than he already was. He pushed Rum Tum Tugger on his knees and shoved his mouth onto Mr. Mistoffelees’ hard, pulsating member.  
Usually I’m the dominant one, thought Rum Tum Tugger, but I like this. Rum worked it and clawed at Mr. Mistoffelees’ chest while he was deep throating Mr. Mistoffelees’ healthy dick. The two cats fell on the floor and 69-ed, taking all of their cocks into the other’s mouth.  
Mr. Mistoffelees was feeling frisky, so he reached over to feel Rum Tum Tugger’s tight asshole, fingering it slowly, feeing Rum out for what he was up for.  
I’ve never bottomed before, but I want it, thought Rum Tum Tugger. The two cats exchanged a look, and Rum Tum Tugger nodded, indicating what he wanted. Rum Tum Tugger kissed Mr. Mistoffelees harder on the lips, grabbing Mr. Mistoffelees’ dick in his hands. Rum spit on his free hand and lubed up his asshole and Mr. Mistoffelees’ dick.  
Ready for entry, he thought.  
Rum Tum Tugger turned around and bent over a spare tire on the tracks. A few moments later, he felt Mr. Mistoffelees inside him, taking his time exploring this new terrain. In and out. While Mr. Mistoffelees was thrusting in and out, Rum Tum Tugger was stroking his own dick.  
“Fuck Mr., I like how you feel inside me. You’re gonna make me cum.”  
“Yeah, I bet you like that big dick inside your little cat ass.”  
Rum Tum Tugger was close. He turned around and laid on the floor. Mr. Mistoffelees began to thrust into Rum Tum Tugger in missionary position. In a few more moments, Rum Tum Tugger bust his big load all over his chest. Upon seeing the hot cum oozing out of Rum Tum Tugger, Mr. Mistoffelees could not wait any longer. He pulled out and came all over Rum Tum Tugger’s own chest. The combination of their loads turned them both on.  
After they were released, the two said not another word. Rum Tum Tugger jumped into the river to clean off, as much as cats like to be in water. Mr. Mistoffelees needed a minute, so he sat down on the tracks as the rest of the cats began to approach from the distance. They all looked disheveled from their own sexual escapade.  
They have no idea what they just missed, Mr. Mistoffelees thought with a smirk.

THE END


End file.
